Sweet Taming
by Palmer Blu
Summary: Derek has gained the powers of the Alpha. Finally the havoc is over, well for everyone except Scott who is concerned about Derek's control. When feelings are expressed and life is threatened, it is up to Scott to tame the new Alpha, Derek. 1st Story in the "Power of Purity" series.


**Sweet Taming**

_**A/N Well I finally got some inspiration to write a Teen Wolf Fic. It is only my second story so far so I hope that you all love! Enjoy!  
>Disclaimer: I don not own Teen Wolf in any way. <strong>_

* * *

><p>My eyes flittered open and I glanced at the clock. <em>3 am. Ugh why can't I sleep? <em>I rolled over onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. In the back of my mind the knowledge of why I couldn't sleep was evident. It was the same reason that these dreams kept flowing freely every night. _Him._ At first I had feared what he would do with this new found power. And at first he had been fighting for control, and kind of still was. The urges and instincts were all new to him. Even for the werewolf that was born instead of bitten, it was evident this transition was a difficult one.

Now I wasn't so sure that my fear was justified. While the random deaths had come to a halt other things were still very strong within Derek. The feelings of rage an irritation had been amplified. His primal need to hunt had doubled and frankly that was the part that concerned me. What if he caught the wrong scent and killed an innocent person. Where would we go from there? _Whatever he has going on I have to put an end to it now before someone gets hurt._ With this thought I got out of bed, got dressed, and leapt down from my window. My feet started moving before they even touched the ground- which almost landed me on my face- and carried me towards the old Hale house.

The trees rushed past like blurs on a television screen. Soon Derek's scent assaulted my nose and I knew that he was home. I stopped at the front stairs to catch my breath and to mentally prepare myself. _Since when do I need to build up the courage to talk to Derek?_ Sighing deeply I stepped up and entered the house.

Ðerek!" My voice seemed to echo throughout the abandoned home. The walls were still a dark gray from the fire. All the furniture had been consumed and what was left of it was charred beyond recognition. There were no pictures or trinkets that would make a place feel like home. Frankly this place was simply depressing. "Derek!" I shouted again jumping when the answer came from behind me.

"What do you want McCall?" Spinning around brought me face to face with Derek. As I stared into his brilliant green eyes I realized that we were extremely close. He smelled of pine and masculine musk and I couldn't control my reaction. Leaning in I sniffed him, memorizing his scent.

I pulled back quickly as heat rose in my cheeks, showing my embarrassment. Derek looked shocked but there was no anger, at least not yet. I spoke before he could recover. "I need to talk to you about your new _found _power."

"What about it?" The placid mask was back in place and for once I was thankful to see it.

"Are you sure that you can control this? It seems to be bothering you more that it should. I…I need to know that people are safe with you here." I moved towards the staircase and leaned on the railing, my back to him. My wolf whimpered and whined at being vulnerable. With great focus I ignored it.

"You have nothing to worry about Scott." I couldn't understand the tone of his voice but I could feel his breathe on my neck. _Touch me Derek, oh please touch me. Wait where did that thought come from? _Before I could think about it any further Derek's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me against his body. His warmth was welcomed along with the fantasy that flashed before my eyes. Derek's body was firm and rippled with muscle. "But Scott I…"

I turned in his arms to bring us face to face. "You what?"

"I need you by my side. I can't do this without you Scott." He placed his forehead to mine. There was this emotion radiating from Derek, one that I had never seen him show, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"How do you know that Derek?" I said in a whisper that took all of my strength to utter. "You've always been strong….you don't need me." Pulling away from him I made my way to the front door.

"Scott please don't go." His voice cracked and I couldn't help but stop. "You've been in all of my thoughts, both sleeping and awake. When it feels like control is slipping from me I think about you. Going for a walk without a destination always lands me in front of your house. Scott you're all I want, you're all I need. I-I love you Scott."

I turned around swiftly, shock written all over my face. Why was he doing this to me? Why now when nothing seemed to be working for me? Many emotions presented themselves for the two minutes that I stood speechless. Rage, disbelief, doubt, fear, but the strongest was love. Derek had been my protector and friend when everyone else had been too weak to help. He had been a mentor when all this had been new to me. And for a while now he had been the center point of my fantasies. He seemed to envelope me completely without even trying. But was I ready for this?

"I need some time to think Derek. I-"My words were cut off as the lodged themselves in my throat and wouldn't budge. I rushed through the front door and into the woods. My vision began to blur as the tears started to slide down my face. I fell to my knees and then I heard a pained howl cut through the air and send a chill down my spine. There was a deep growl, which after a few moments I realized didn't belong to me. Looking up brought me eye level with Derek all wolfed out. My breath hitched and I had to remind myself to exhale. Attempting to stand was stupid because it triggered an angry response out of Derek. He snarled, baring his teeth at me.

"Derek listen to me. You can control this…you have to control this." My next words came out in a whisper. "I need you to control this." I moved my hand only to have Derek pounce on me. He had me pinned to the ground and his mouth was inches from my throat. His claws dug into my arms making me hiss in pain. Fear rose in me rapidly causing my body to shut down and stop resisting. Death had finally found me and I refused to die with this memory of Derek. So I forced my mind to bring forth all the happy moments I had with this man. The final image was of Derek professing his love for me and at that moment I knew I could die peacefully while thinking of the man I loved. _The man I love. I can't leave this planet without him knowing._

"I love you Derek." I whispered the words but I knew that he heard me. It took a moment for me to realize that there was no longer pain in my arms. I looked to my left to see a pale white hand clenching my arm for dear life but no claws cutting into me. I chanced a look up and was met with the gaze of green eyes. Derek had shifted back and my fear slowly faded. "I love you Derek." I repeated to ensure that he understood.

"Thank you Scott for taming me." And with that he kissed me passionately. "Stay with me tonight?"

"I will stay with you tonight and forever." I smiled as he kissed me again, a growl of satisfaction erupted from deep within his throat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN So what did you all think? Should there be a sequel? Please leave reviews and help fuel my creativity! :-)**_


End file.
